Anchor clips in general are well known for securing furniture springs to furniture rails forming the framework of an article of furniture. The framework typically includes four elongated furniture rails joined as a rectangle. Corresponding anchor clips are secured by means of staples or depending legs to respective, opposing ones of the rails. The anchor clips typically terminate at one end with a generally curved spring receiving portion. Opposing end portions of a bowed sinuous furniture spring extend between the opposing rails and are secured to the anchor clips within the spring receiving portion. The spring presents a generally inward directed spring force on each of the respective opposing rails via the anchor clips.
As an example, the following U.S. Patents describe various improvements in anchor clips:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,087 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,586 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,636 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,998
One of the problems associated with the types of anchor clips described in the foregoing publications is squeaking. When a person sits down on a sofa chair, force is applied to the engagement between a hook portion on the anchor clip and the engaged portion on the spring. Since both the anchor clip and the spring are metallic, a movement between the two may cause squeaking. The foregoing problem was solved to some extent by incorporating a plastic liner on the interior surface of the hook. However, due to improper installation of the spring and/or clip, and also due to spring irregularities, the liner would sometimes become worn and ineffective, or in the alternative, the liner failed to remain permanently in the hook. In an attempt to overcome this disadvantage, an anchor clip was made completely from a plastic material. However, this plastic clip had the disadvantage of requiring a metal fastener for securing the anchor clip to the rail of the furniture, and also suffered from a lack of strength. The step of securing the plastic anchor clip to the furniture was an added operation, as opposed to anchor clips made of steel.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.